


What Hurts the Most

by SupremeFamilyFan



Category: NCIS, Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Angst with an ... eventual happy ending, Bitterness, Don't steal my stuff, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, One Night Stand, Past Male Pregnancy, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeFamilyFan/pseuds/SupremeFamilyFan
Summary: Gibbs and Ian had a one night stand when Gibbs is overwhelmed by guilt over cheating on Shannon and gives Ian the cold shoulder to avoid the temptation.  Eventually, Gibbs & Ian go their separate ways.  Given the way that Gibbs had treated him after they slept together, Ian opts not to tell him when he later finds out that he is pregnant.  Years later, their daughter is recruited to NCIS out of FLETC and ends up assigned to Gibbs' team.  Lauraine Edgerton knows who Gibbs is - that he's her father - and hates him for the way that he treated her dad.  One day, Ian ends up taken hostage and Gibbs & Lauraine work together to find Ian and Lauraine has a change of heart when she sees Gibbs' clear-cut love for her dad and his drive to get him back.  In the end, Gibbs gets a gift that he never thought he would.  A second chance at being a father.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Ian Edgerton, Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Ian Edgerton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Remeber the Name

* * *

**What Hurts the Most**

****

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
As always, I own nothing. Except Lauraine Rose Edgerton.

 **Rating:**  
M (just to be careful since I never know where I'm gonna end up going with my stories until I get there and I hate repeatedly changing the rating hahaha)

 **Genre:**  
Family | Angst | Drama | Hurt/Comfort | Emotional Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairings:**  
(past/future) Gibbston (Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Ian Edgerton)

 **Lyrics Used:**  
Ashley Tisdale - "He Said She Said" | The Who - "Who Are You" | Fort Minor - "Remember the Name" | Dove Cameron & Cheyenne Jackson - "Do What You Gotta Do"

* * *

Remember the Name

* * *

_Girl walk in the spot, she stop traffic | She blowing your mind with her asset | So Jessica Alba fantastic | Instant classic, boy's like oh_

* * *

The elevator dinged and Special Agent Nick Torres turned to see who was entering their squad room. As the silver doors opened, he was struck by the sight of an extraordinarily attractive woman stepping off the elevator. She was on the shorter side - maybe five two or five three - with tanned skin and jet black hair which fell just below her shoulders in soft waves which perfectly framed her face and soulful brown eyes. She had a lean, yet athletic build to her body. She carried herself with an air of confidence that was also extremely attractive. Nick didn't know this woman, but, one thing was for sure. He definitely wanted to. "Who … Is _that_?!" He asked his coworkers, Tim McGee and Ellie Bishop who turned to see who Nick was staring at.

* * *

_Who are you? | Who who, who who | Who are you? | Who who who who | Who are you? | Who who who who | Who are you? | Who who who who_

* * *

Timothy McGee turned to follow his colleague's gaze as the elevator dinged open. He watched as a young woman stepped off the elevator and immediately knew why Torres was staring. She was exactly Nick's type. New and hot. However, McGee's mind wandered to thoughts of who she might be and why she was there. He'd never seen her before was reasonably certain she wasn't an agent. But, then, he obviously didn't know every NCIS agent there was. She definitely seemed sure of herself though she looked around like she was trying to figure out her way around. "Who … Is _that_?!" McGee just rolled his eyes at Torres before walking over to headslap the other agent.

* * *

_Who are you? | Who who, who who | Who are you? | Who who who who | Who are you? | Who who who who | Who are you? | Who who who who_

* * *

Eleanor Bishop turned as the elevator dinged to see the same woman that McGee and Torres appeared to be watching. _Hm._ She thought with idle curiosity. _She_ is _cute._ She shrugged and wondered who the new girl was. She looked around like she might be looking for someone. Bishop briefly entertained the thought of introducing herself when she noticed the way that Torres was all but drooling over the new girl. _Seriously?!_ She rolled her eyes. "Who … Is _that_?!" Bishop joined McGee as each of them stood on either side of Torres, sharing a knowing look and a nod before simultaneously headslapping their fellow agent. "Ow!" Torres whined. "What was that for?"

"Seriously, Torres?!" Bishop rolled her eyes as she returned to her desk. "You are pathetic." She sighed, trying to get back to work.

* * *

_This is 10 percent luck 20 percent skill | 15 percent concentrated power of will | 5 percent pleasure | 50 percent pain | 100 percent reason to remember the name_

* * *

As the elevator doors opened, Lauraine Edgerton looked around the squad room before her, grimacing lightly at the tacky orange walls. Scanning the room, she looked for any one that could be the director. She spotted a group of agents talking amongst themselves - one of whom appeared to have been staring at her from the moment the elevator doors opened. She figured they'd be as good of a place to start as any as she approached them. "Excuse me?" The new woman interrupted, politely, looking between the three agents. "I'm looking for Director Vance. Can you guy tell me where I might be able to find him."

"Oh." Torres purred. "I would love to escort you." He offered, extending his arm.

"Thanks." The new girl smirked. "But, I think you're just a bit too eager."

"Look at that, Torres." Bishop smirked. "Ya haven't even introduced yourself, yet, and she already knows you so well."

"Special Agent Tim McGee." McGee interjected, offering his hand. "I'm the senior field agent. The director is probably in his office. I can show you the way." He offered.

"Lauraine Edgerton." The new girl replied, shaking the proffered hand. "And, thank you! That would be great." She added, following McGee up the stairs to the director's office.

"Oh, quit looking like someone just shot your dog." Bishop chastised, noting the dejected and disappointed look on Nick's face as he watched McGee escort Lauraine up to the director's office. "She's probably just visiting the director. It's not like she's gonna be here long enough for you to make a move on her, anyway."

"Ho-oh!" Nick chuckled, smugly. "You have no idea how fast I can charm a woman." He bragged, smugly.

"Huh." Bishop scoffed. "That girl? I _highly_ doubt it." She mused. "I bet she'd see right through you."

"And, just what makes you so sure I couldn't charm her, huh?" Nick asked, defensively.

"Well, for one thing, she seems like she actually has class." Bishop taunted, playfully. "Not to mention self respect. And, standards."

"That hurt, Bishop." Nick replied, feigning hurt. "You hurt me deep, just now."

* * *

_This is 10 percent luck 20 percent skill | 15 percent concentrated power of will | 5 percent pleasure | 50 percent pain | 100 percent reason to remember the name_

* * *

"Good morning, Cynthia." McGee greeted the security warmly. 

"Good morning, Agent McGee." Cynthia smiled, brightly. "How are the twins?"

"Growing every day." Lauraine smiled softly at the proud smile that broke out over his face as he spoke about his children.

"I don't doubt it." Cynthia replied, warmly. "How can I help you, today?"

"I'm here to see Director Vance." Lauraine interjected, cautiously. "My name's Lauraine Edgerton. Director Vance told me to report to his office." She offered, with an apologetic countenance. "Agent McGee was just showing me to the office."

"Oh, yes!" Cynthia declared, apparently having remembered something. "Director Vance told me he was expecting you." She added, looking at something on her computer. "He said to have you go on in." She offered, gesturing toward the door to the office.

"Thank you!" Lauraine offered with a grateful smile. "And, thanks for showing me the way, Agent McGee." She added, turning her focus on Tim before they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Good morning, Agent Edgerton." Leon Vance greeted, cordially, as Lauraine shut the door behind her before approaching the desk.

"Good morning, Director Vance." Lauraine smiled.

"I was just looking over your transcripts from FLETC." Vance grinned. "Looks like you were not only an exceptional marksman, but, quite the well rounded student."

"I do my best, Director." Lauraine replied with a confident smile.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Vance smiled, reviewing the files in his hands. "Of course, I'm sure having a father in the Bureau didn't hurt."

"My dad may work for the FBI but I assure you … My admission to and my performance in FLETC was entirely my own merit." Lauraine asserted, confidently. "But, yes. He was the one who first taught me to shoot." She smirked.

"Being a sniper instructor outta Quantico, I should certainly hope so." Vance grinned, closing the file as he laid it back on his desk before looking up at his new agent. "You were recruited to this agency because of not only your performance in FLETC but because you showed unique skills that would serve us well. Your stay here will depend on your demonstration of those skills."

"Understood, sir." Lauraine replied.

"And, another thing." Vance added, rising from his seat behind his desk. "Don't call me sir." He instructed, with a glint in his eye. "I work for a living." With a pause, he added " … Despite what some people may think."

"Understood, Director." Lauraine commented.

"Good." Vance smiled. "Now, that we understand each other, I just wanted to let you know that you'll be assigned to our MCRT team. Are you ready to meet your new teammates?" He asked, gesturing toward the door.

"Absolutely." Lauraine smiled. She was excited and ready to start her new career as a federal agent. She only hoped she would make her father proud.

"Excellent." Vance added, approaching the door. "Now, I just want to warn you. Your new teammates may look like lunatics. But, you'll find out … They're only crazy." He smirked.

Lauraine chuckled softly. "I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

"I certainly hope so." Vance muttered under his breath - dreading Gibbs' reaction when he found out Vance was adding a new member to his team - before leading Lauraine back down to the bullpen.

* * *

_This is 10 percent luck 20 percent skill | 15 percent concentrated power of will | 5 percent pleasure | 50 percent pain | 100 percent reason to remember the name_

* * *

"McGee, Bishop, Torres…" Leon Vance addressed the group of agents around him. "May I have your attention, please?" He paused as they all gathered around him and Lauraine. "I'd like you all to meet Agent Lauraine Edgerton." He added, gesturing to the young woman they had just met previously. "She just graduated FLETC with exemplary marks and she's going to be joining your team." As he took in the looks of the agents surrounding him, he added "Why do I get the strange feeling that you all have met before?" He asked, semi suspiciously.

"We met, briefly, after I got off the elevator." Lauraine supplied. "Agent McGee, here, was kind enough to show me the way to your office."

"Yeah, but, you didn't tell us you were an agent." Torres replied, sounding suspiciously excited until a glare from Vance silenced him.

"Well, to be fair, I was on my way to an appointment - one for which I really did _not_ want to be late - and I didn't want to get held up telling you my life story for you try to use in your cheesy pick up lines." Lauraine elaborated with a touch sass that made Bishop and McGee grin. _I like her._ They both unknowingly thought in tandem. Before she could say another word, however, her whole world stopped dead in its tracks as the director's head perked up as he spoke.

* * *

_You were never there | Guess you don't have a phone | You never called to say "I miss you" | Are you kidding? Is this a joke | You need to let it go | You're stronger with those daddy issues | Oh, thank you! | Show me some respect, it ain't easy to neglect | My attention woulda made ya softer_

* * *

"Gibbs." _Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me!_ Lauraine thought to herself as her blood ran cold at the mere mention of her father's name turned her blood into ice in her veins. "Perfect timing!" Vance added, somehow missing the strange looks between the two agents - Lauraine's one of unadulterated contempt and hatred and Gibbs's gaze one of confused curiosity. "I want to introduce you to your new agent, Lauraine Edgerton." Turning to Lauraine, Vance added, "Lauraine, meet your new boss. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

_Of fucking course._ Lauraine thought to herself, bitterly, even as she extended her hand in an act of professional respect and courtesy. _Because, why_ wouldn't _I get assigned to that bastard's team?!_ "Agent Gibbs." Her voice was clipped but if anybody noticed - which she was reasonably certain that Gibbs had - they were kind enough not to say anything. 

"Agent Edgerton." Lauraine noted a strange look in Gibbs's eyes at the mention of her name as he shook his hand. Vance noted the looks between Lauraine and Gibbs but thought better of mentioning it. Releasing the proffered hand, Gibbs turned to the rest of his team. "Grab your gear." He called out, rounding his desk to grab his own gear. "We got a dead marine off the I-95."

Torres, Bishop and McGee all shared a knowing look. While they didn't know what was going on, they had all felt the temperature in the room drop when Lauraine and Gibbs's eyes met. They all scrambled to grab their gear and raced toward the elevator. "What was that all about?" Vance wondered, aloud, noting the three agents' quick escape.

"Don't look at me." Lauraine put her hands up in an innocent gesture. "I just got here." She smirked, deliberately ignoring Gibbs as she turned toward the elevator. "Hold the-" She called out, only to watch the silver doors slide shut just as she approached. "Door." She sighed, softly, in resignation as she pressed the down button.

"Gibbs?" Vance questioned, quirking a suspicious eye brow at his old friend. "Is there anything I should be concerned about?" He asked, carefully.

"No." Gibbs replied, evasively. "Not a thing, Leon." He added, turning to take his leave. Catching up with the young new agent, he watched - curiously - as her body tensed up. The difference was so subtle that he doubted most anybody else would have noticed. But, of course, he did. "Everything okay, Edgerton?" He asked, curiously, as the elevator doors opened, before them.

"Never better, Agent Gibbs." Lauraine's voice held a forced casual note and she never even turned to look at him as he spoke. Clearly, this woman held some sort of beef against him. But, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he could have possibly done in the few short minutes he'd known her to piss her off that royally. Even for 'Second B For Bastard Gibbs', that had to be a record he pondered as they entered the elevator. Once the doors closed and he'd selected their floor, Gibbs noted that she still seemed to refuse to meet his gaze.

"'Edgerton'." He muttered, quietly. "I knew an Edgerton once, in sniper training." He mused, watching Lauraine's reaction. Lauraine snorted, derisively, while still refusing to meet his gaze. Though, he couldn't help the memories that had washed over him, briefly, as he remembered the Edgerton that he'd known, once upon a time. Ian Edgerton. He'd been a hell of a sniper and an all around good man.

"I should say so." Lauraine muttered, snidely.

_All right, that's it._ Gibbs decided as he flipped the switch to shut off the elevator. "All right, cut the crap." Gibbs snapped. "What the hell is your problem with me?!" He demanded.

Lauraine finally turned to look at him. It was the first time he'd really gotten a good look at her. Her eyes were hard with stormy intensity as they boldly bore into him. Her olive skin, her jet black hair, her bold sarcasm, everything about her reminded him of the sniper he'd known all those years ago. Even her temper. Staring into her hard eyes felt oddly akin to staring down the barrel of a rifle. "I don't currently have a problem with you, Agent Gibbs." She began, her voice clearly calculated. Even that bore a strange resemblance to the sniper he'd known, in the past. "But, I soon will if you keep poking the damn bear." She all but snarled, hoping that Gibbs would drop the issue.

Unfortunately, she really should have known better. "I said ... Cut the crap." He repeated. "You've barely even looked at me since you got here."

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Lauraine had had enough. They didn't have time for this. They had a crime scene to get to and if airing her grievance meant that they could get back to work, it seemed like a small price to pay. "Fine!" She growled, whipping back to face him, again. "Ya wanna know what my problem with you is?! Look in a damn mirror!"

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Gibbs demanded, matching her hardened gaze. "I just _met_ you!"

"Fine!" Lauraine snapped, her voice rising in volume. "You say you knew an Edgerton in your sniper training. Well, newsflash, Gibbs!" She added, her wild hand gestures reflecting her growing frustration with the elevator's other occupant. "I know all about that Edgerton that you knew! His name is Ian Edgerton!" Lauraine's tirade charged ahead like a southbound train. "You wanna know how I know that?!" She added, quirking an eyebrow at her new boss. "Because he's my _dad_!" Given what her dad had told her, over the years, about her other father, Lauraine knew that Gibbs was characteristically stoic man so seeing the subtle notes of shock in his gaze felt like a win and she smirked. "Oh, yes, he told me all about you. He _loved_ you, Gibbs. He was _in love_ with you! And you just used him and threw him out with yesterday's _trash_!" Pausing for dramatic effect, her face took on an even darker expression as she added " _Thirty ... **years** ... ago ..._" She added, thoroughly satisfied with watching the expression on Gibbs's face change as he did the math.

"You're saying..." Gibbs muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Yeah. That's right." Lauraine interjected, smugly, folding her arms over her chest. However, her voice turned to cold and dead before she added the following words. "I'm your daughter."

Gibbs just stared at his young new agent - his daughter - as he attempted to process everything she had just told him. For as many questions as it raised ... It also certainly explained a lot. He couldn't blame his daughter for being pissed with him. He hadn't been there for growing up. And, he wanted to scream and shout that she was wrong in her assessment of how he'd treated her father. But, really ... Was she? He had still been married to his first wife, Shannon, when he'd slept with Ian Edgerton. The next day, the reality of the situation had hit him like a freight train. He'd never imagined himself as the type of guy that would cheat on his wife. Yet, he had. The guilt over that fact made him almost physically sick. But, he knew that this was far more significant than a simple one night stand. He wasn't an idiot. He knew Ian had been flirting with him from the moment they'd met. And, he'd be lying if he'd said hadn't liked it ... And, if he'd said he hadn't reciprocated. But, he'd never intended for it to escalate any further than that. He knew he couldn't allow that to happen, again. But, he also knew he would still continue to be tempted as long as he continued to maintain his close friendship with the man. He decided the only logical course of action was to sever all ties. Now, he knew he'd clearly been wrong.

Lauraine knew that Gibbs would be mulling over what she'd just told him for quite some time. Taking advantage of his stunned reaction, Lauraine leaned forward and flipped the switch to turn the elevator back on. The rest of the elevator ride - along with the drive to the crime scene - was spent in silence. One for which Lauraine was immensely grateful.

* * *


	2. Friction

* * *

**What Hurts the Most**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
See chapter 1.

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Family | Drama | Angst | Hurt/Comfort | Romance

 **Pairing:**  
[past/future] Gibbston (Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Ian Edgerton)

 **Lyrics Used:**  
Imagine Dragons - "Friction"

* * *

Friction

* * *

_Get down with the victim | We both know you need them | You're stuck in the middle | Of all irrelevance | And your heart is beatin' | 'Cause you know that you gotta | Get out of the middle | And rise to the top now_

_…_

_You can't fight the friction, so (Ease it off) | Can't take the pressure, so (Ease it off) | Don't tell me to be strong (Ease it off) | You can't fight the friction, so ease it off_

* * *

_Why does this look so familiar?_ Lauraine thought to herself, curiously, as they arrived on the crime scene. It was a remote area off the interstate - a just a dusty dirt road - seemingly in the middle of nowhere. A row of black SUVs were lined up across the street which the newest NCIS agent couldn't help noticing how much it resembled a law enforcement road block. In front of the SUVs was a light blue eighties model TransAm. She knew she should recognize the sight but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. As the car rolled to a stop, she and Gibbs exited the vehicle and approached the scene.

"I'm going to go out on a limb, here…" Torres began, cheekily. "…And, I'm gonna say that this crime scene was staged." He grinned, like the Cheshire Cat, until he was silenced by a steely look from Gibbs.

"Ya think?" Lauraine scoffed as they approached the TransAm where their victim was positioned. "Looks like there's something tucked under the windshield wiper." She noted, pulling on a pair of gloves before picking up the note. It looked like someone had written a note on the back of a photograph. "Our love was like a flower. It grew with every hour." She read, steadfastly ignoring the way that her blood ran cold as she did, pausing as McGee interrupted.

"Oo." McGee scoffed. "That's … Just bad." He grimaced.

_Tell me I'm dreaming and that I'm gonna wake up and this will just be a God-awful nightmare._ Lauraine thought to herself as she read the rest of 'poem'. "That is, until your father and his friends took her from me! Now that I'm free for their sins you will bleed!" _And the hits just keep on comin'._ She thought to herself.

"Who is this guy?" Torres questioned.

"And, who is he talking about?" McGee piled on.

"Yeah, and who is the 'her'? And who's father? And who's gonna bleed?" Were Bishop's questions.

Flipping the 'poem' over, Lauraine sighed as she braced herself before revealing the photograph. "Well … I'm pretty sure I know the answers to all your questions." She sighed, heavily, revealing a photograph to the team of a young woman with her face crossed out with an X in red permanent marker standing next to an older man with a slightly more tanned complexion and the same jet black hair. Both subjects in the photo were wearing pistols holstered on their hips and the man held an M40A1 sniper rifle in his right hand, pointed downward, as he wrapped his left arm around the young woman's shoulders.

"Is that-" Bishop began, only to be interrupted by Torres.

"You?" Torres added, completing the blonde agent's thought, pointing to the young woman in the photo.

Reluctantly, Lauraine replied "Yes. It is. And the man in the picture with me is my dad. We took this picture the last time we went to the shooting range." She explained, with a soft smile at the fond memory. "It was the first time he taught me to handle his M40A1. Said learning to handle a sniper rifle is something every federal agent should know."

"Smart man." Gibbs finally interjected, earning a glare from his newest probie. Though he didn't say anything more, he couldn't help almost smiling at the fact that he and Ian still used the same sniper rifle after all these years. _Eh, I guess some things never change._ He thought to himself. 

"Your dad taught you how to shoot a sniper rifle?" Torres asked, in disbelief. 

Lauraine smiled, proudly, at the question. "You bet your ass, he did."

"Remind me never to piss you off." Torres grinned, slightly.

"Um, can we get back to the part where your face is crossed out with an X?" Bishop asked, curiously.

"Yeah, do you know who left this note?" McGee questioned, curiously.

Sighing, Lauraine knew it was best to come clean. "Unfortunately, I do." She began, having put together the pieces of the puzzle and understanding the familiarity of the way the scene had been staged. "His name is Buck Winters. Several years ago, my dad helped the LA FBI field office put Buck away after chasing him and his fugitive girlfriend, Crystal Hoyle, across the country."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Torres interjected. "Are you saying your dad works for the FBI?" He asked, curiously.

Nodding, Lauraine confirmed "Yes. When he's not teaching sniper training at Quantico, he works in fugitive recovery for the FBI. Several years ago, he was after Buck Winters and Crystal Hoyle. He chased them for months across the country. It finally ended when Buck was taken into custody. Crystal Hoyle was killed trying to ram an FBI road block with a TransAm full of grenades."

The rest of the team grimaced at the mental picture Lauraine's words painted. "So, I guess that answers those questions." Torres shrugged.

"Call your dad." Gibbs ordered. "Tell him to come in. We're gonna need him to brief the team."

"Of course." Lauraine agreed. Loathe as she was to agree with her father, she knew he was right. They would need her dad's insight into the man that had killed this naval officer and who had currently set his sights on her. "Look, Gibbs … If Winters had this photograph that means that he was probably in my apartment."

"Go." Gibbs barked, waving toward the cars. "Check it out." He added. Just as the new agent quickly passed the photo to Bishop - knowing it would need to be bagged as evidence - and turned to leave, he added "Take Torres with ya."

Lauraine paused midstride to whip back around to Gibbs. "I don't need a babysitter, Gibbs." Her voice was hard and clipped. "I can take care of myself."

"It wasn't a suggestion." Gibbs all but growled as his daughter challenged his order. "Take Torres with ya. That's an order!"

Deep down, Lauraine knew she was never going to win this argument and she really didn't have time for it, either. She needed to get back to her apartment and see what damage had been done. "Fine." She growled, running back to the car as she called over her shoulder. "Come on!" Without another word, Torres hurried off after the new probie.

* * *

_You can't fight the friction, so (Ease it off) | Can't take the pressure, so (Ease it off) | Don't tell me to be strong (Ease it off) | You can't fight the friction so ease it off_

* * *

Approaching her front door, Lauraine instinctively reached for her pistol holstered at her hip - as did Torres - when they noted that the door had been kicked in. "Well … there goes my security deposit." She muttered, quietly, as she and Torres nodded to each other before throwing the door open.

"NCIS!" Both agents shouted as they stormed through the doorway. However, Lauraine instantly relaxed and lowered her weapon as she recognized the man standing in her living room. Unfortunately, Torres was not so quick in recognizing her visitor.

"Drop your weapon!" Torres growled as the intruder whipped around with a pistol drawn.

"You first." The intruder quipped, removing one hand from the handle of the pistol to reach for his badge. "FBI."

"Damn it, Torres!" Lauraine barked, raising her hand to Torres' weapon to gesture for him to lower it. "Put that thing down before ya hurt someone!" She added, before turning to the intruder. "And, you, too, for that matter." She snapped.

Torres, on the other hand, looked at the newbie agent as if she'd suddenly grown a second head. "Are you insane?" He hissed.

"Damn it, Torres, it's just my dad!" Lauraine replied, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Eying the two NCIS agents, the intruder made a calculated decision to lower his weapon.

Once the situation had been successfully defused, Lauraine's dad was the first to speak. "Okay…So, evidently, some introductions would be good, here." He added, lightly.

"Sorry." Lauraine replied, sheepishly. "Dad, this is Special Agent Nick Torres, NCIS. He's a member of the team to which I've been assigned." Turning her attention to Nick, she added "Torres, I'd like you to meet my dad. Agent Ian Edgerton, FBI." She introduced her father with a warm smile before turning her attention to her father. "What are you doing here, dad?" She asked as she and Torres returned their weapons to their holsters.

"I was just about to call you." Ian replied, looking around the apartment. While it hadn't been completely trashed, it was evident that someone had been there and definitely looking for something. "I came to DC when I found _this_ on my front door." He added, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he pulled up an image of the same photograph that she had found at her crime scene, that morning. "There was a poem on the back." He added, swiping over to the next picture on his phone. The wording was nearly identical to the poem written on the photograph she'd found. _Our love was like a flower. It grew with every hour. Until you took her from me. Now that I'm freed for your sins she will bleed._ "At least he still managed to make it rhyme." Ian shrugged. "I came here to warn you."

"Way ahead of ya, dad." Lauraine replied. "We got called out to a crime scene, this morning. It was staged to look just like when you and Don and his team took out Crystal Hoyle. Buck left that same picture with - essentially - the same poem on the back." She replied. "I just came back here to see what damage he'd done since he had to have been in here to get that picture." After looking around the room, she looked back up at her dad. "And, since you're already here, you saved me a phone call. Gibbs wanted me to call you and have you come in to brief our team on Buck Winters." She added, bracing herself for her dad's reaction to the mention of her father's name. Torres, for his part, watched in silent fascination as the FBI agent fought back a storm of emotion at the mention of Gibbs's name. He was definitely going to have some questions for the newest member of his team, later. Right now, they had bigger fish to fry.

"'Gibbs'?" Ian asked, darkly. "Are you serious?"

"Fraid so." Lauraine replied, just as darkly.

_Okay, seriously! What the hell is their problem with Gibbs?_ Torres silently wondered to himself, as he continued to watch the exchange with an odd sense of awe.

"Why is _Gibbs_ asking for me?" Ian asked, his voice cold and calculating.

Sighing, lightly, Lauraine replied "Because of all the teams that NCIS has all over the world … Vance thought I'd be just _a great_ fit for the MCRT team …" She began, lightly clapping her palm to her face. " … Which, of course, just _happens_ to be led by one Special Agent Leroy … Jethro … Gibbs." She drawled, dramatically.

"Okay, seriously!" Torres interjected, finally unable to take the suspense of not knowing any longer. "I gotta know … What _the hell_ is your problem with Gibbs?" He asked, his hands waving around dramatically as he spoke. Lauraine and Ian just fixed him cold stares as he continued on. "I mean, yeah, the guy's a little grumpy … And, he's always sneaking up behind you right as you're about to say something negative about him." He conceded. "And, yeah, that look of his kinda scares the crap outta me." He admitted. "But, come on … It's not like the guy's the devil or anything … Right?" He finished, his voice cracking nervously as he took in the stares from the other two agents. Stares that were hauntingly similar to Gibbs's. "What? … Is he like … using you two to glare at me by remote control?" The NCIS agent asked, nervously. "'Cause he's enough of a badass that I could _totally_ see him being able to pull something like that off."

Lauraine and Ian shared a glance before turning their attention back to Torres. "It's personal." They both replied, in unison. "Not to mention a really long story that we really don't have the time for, right now." Lauraine added before returning her attention back to her dad. "And, you're the resident expert on Buck Winters. So, we really need you to come down to the Navy Yard and tell us everything you know to help us catch him."

"Preferably before you start bleeding." Ian replied, tilting his head lightly.

"Amen to that." Lauraine added, turning as Torres and her dad followed behind her as they took their leave for the Navy Yard.

* * *

_You can't fight the friction, so (Ease it off) | Can't take the pressure, so (Ease it off) | Don't tell me to be strong (Ease it off) | You can't fight the friction so ease it off_

* * *

As the elevator dinged open, Lauraine Edgerton took a deep breath to steady herself as she and her dad and Torres all stepped off of the elevator. As they entered the bullpen, she carefully watched as her dad and Gibbs's eyes met for the first time in thirty years. the two agents had also seemed to gather the full attention of the surrounding NCIS agents who had all felt the temperature of the room drop ten degrees for the second time, that day. Ian Edgerton's eyes hardened as they locked onto usually steely blue ones. But, once Gibbs's eyes met those of the unwitting owner of his heart for the first time in thirty years, he felt his breath catch in his throat. The FBI sniper's usually warm, rich, soulful brown eyes had turned hard and cold. He knew why that look had been turned on him and knew damn well that he deserved it. That didn't make it hurt any less. While the rest of the team could tell there was an underlying tension between the two snipers. They didn't know what it was, but, the tension weighed heavily on the room.

"Can I … help you?" McGee asked their guest.

Finally tearing her eyes away from her fathers, Lauraine turned her attention to her new teammates. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my father." Lauraine began, allowing a warm smile to play across her face as she refused to think of Gibbs, in the moment. "Agent Ian Edgerton, FBI." The new NCIS agent introduced her dad with a proud smile. "Dad, I'd like you to meet my team." She added. "Of course, you already know Agent Torres." She smirked. "And, we have Special Agents Tim McGee and Eleanor Bishop." She continued her introductions, pausing to allow her dad to shake hands with her new teammates, before finally introducing her boss. Though she knew her dad already knew Gibbs, she had absolutely no intention of telling her team that as she had zero desire to tell them _how_ he knew Gibbs. "And, of course, our boss. Agent Gibbs." None of the surrounding NCIS agents missed the way her voice went dead and flat as she introduced the team leader.

Though they didn't know why, the NCIS team all waited on baited breath as they watched their newest agent introduce her father to Agent Gibbs. For a moment, neither agent extended their hand to the other. A moment that seemed to last an eternity. Finally, just when they thought that they would burst from the anxious tension, the FBI agent finally decided to be the bigger man and extended his hand. Gibbs looked down at the hand and froze for a moment as the memory of those hands exploring every inch of his body washed over him. The way those fingertips blazed a trail across his skin. Finally shaking off the memory, he accepted the proffered hand, maintaining eye contact with the younger agent. 

"Agent Edgerton." Gibbs's voice was distant until quietly cleared his throat. "Understand you can shed a little light on our current case." 

Sighing as he released Gibbs's hand, Ian decided to focus on the matter at hand. "His name is Buck Winters." He elaborated. "I can tell you what he eats, what he drinks, what car he'll steal." Torres, McGee and Bishop's faces all reflected how impressed they were with the blunt statement. "The only thing I _can't_ tell you about him … Is what he'll do, next." The NCIS agents all shared grim glances at one another as they waited for Ian to continue his briefing.


	3. Welcome To the Party

* * *

**What Hurts the Most**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
See chapter 1.

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Family | Drama | Angst | Hurt/Comfort | Romance

 **Pairing:**  
[past/future] Gibbston (Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Ian Edgerton)

 **Lyrics Used:**  
Diplo, French Montana & Lil Pump - "Welcome to the Party (feat Zhavia Ward)" | State of Mine - "What Hurts the Most"

* * *

Welcome to the Party

* * *

_Sighing as he released Gibbs's hand, Ian decided to focus on the matter at hand. "His name is Buck Winters." He elaborated. "I can tell you what he eats, what he drinks, what car he'll steal." Torres, McGee and Bishop's faces all reflected how impressed they were with the blunt statement. "The only thing I can't tell you about him … Is what he'll do, next." The NCIS agents all shared grim glances at one another as they waited for Ian to continue his briefing._

* * *

_We on fire | Step up in the party | Step up in the party hot | We on fire | Ride up to the party | Ride up to the party hot (Live it up) | Welcome to the party | Welcome to the party, aye | Welcome to the party aye (Live it up) | Welcome to the party_

* * *

"Special Agent Lauraine Edgerton?" Lauraine turned toward the elevator when she heard a gruff voice call her name. As she turned toward the sound of the voice that had called her name, she took in the sight of an older man walking into the squad room followed by a group of people she'd know anywhere.

"Yes?" She replied, before a fond smile of recognition spread across her face.

"It appears you have quite the number of friends at the FBI." The older gentleman replied, wittily, before extending his hand to the newest member of Team Gibbs. "Special Agent Tobias Fornell, FBI."

"You can just call me Lauraine, Agent Fornell." Lauraine replied, shaking the proffered hand before she turned to the group of people behind Fornell. "And, what are you guys doing here?"

"Your dad called us." Replied a mand, clad in a crisp, white, button-down, collared dress shirt with the top button left open and black dress pants. His jet black hair was spiked up with gel. He carried himself with an air of authority that made it clear to everyone that he was group's leader. He also had a firm, muscular build although it wasn't as broad the other gentlemen with him.

"Told us Buck Winters was out." Interjected another gentleman; this one with a broader and even more muscular physique and chiseled, angular, face with a strong chin and jawline. He was dressed in a green polo shirt and dark wash jeans and had a pair of aviator sunglasses hooked onto the collar of his shirt, between the buttons. His hair was a dirty blonde color and gelled into a spiky style similar to his boss's.

"Yeah, and he said he was back to his old tricks." Interjected the only woman in the group. Her light brown hair flowed several inches down below her shoulders. She was dressed in a pastel pink floral sleeveless blouse and black dress pants.

"And, then, some." Interjected an African-American gentleman clad in a faded blue henley with a faded brown leather jacket and brown cargo pants.

"Yeah, we hear he's threatening you." The black haired leader interjected.

"Hey, uh, Lauraine." Torres interrupted, interjecting his own thoughts into the conversation. "You gonna introduce us to your friends?"

Shaking her head clear of her thoughts, Lauraine rose from her seat behind her desk as she replied "Yes, of course." She began, clearing her throat. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Agents Don Eppes …" She pointed to the gentleman in the clean white dress shirt. "…Colby Granger…" Lauraine smiled, warmly, as she indicated the gentleman in the green polo shirt. "…David Sinclair…" She indicated the African-American gentleman in the group. "…and, of course…last but **definitely** _not_ least…Megan Reeves." The young NCIS agent grinned as she gestured to the only woman in the group of FBI agents. She paused as she allowed her friends a moment to smile and greet her team. "They're the FBI team that helped my dad take down Buck Winters and Crystal Hoyle, the first time." She added, by way of explanation. "And, guys…I'd like _you_ to meet my team." Lauraine moved around to the front of her desk as she began to introduce her team. "Right across from me, we have our Senior Field Agent, Timothy McGee…to his right, we have Special Agents Nick Torres and Eleanor Bishop." Nobody missed the cold, steely, edge the young agent's voice took on as she introduced her boss. "And, of course, Special Agent Gibbs. Our boss." She spoke in a cold and disinterested tone as she introduced her father. Lauraine paused as she allowed the two teams to shake hands and get acquainted."

As the two teams of agents mingled, shaking hands and greeting one another, the NCIS agents did not miss the way their boss had been conspicuously left out of the mixer. Gibbs just sat behind his desk, pretending to ignore the introductions. What further intrigued the NCIS team was the cold death glares the FBI agents all shot at Gibbs. Clearly, they all knew about Lauraine's beef with Gibbs. They each made a mental note to investigate the matter, later. Right now, they had bigger fish to fry. Like an escaped convict plotting to kill one of their own.

"Congrats on the new job, by the way." Colby Granger smiled, embracing Lauraine in a warm hug.

"Thanks, Pop." Lauraine smiled, returning the hug, gratefully.

Nick was the first to voice the question on his team's mind. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold up." He began, holding his hands up in a gesture meant to pause the conversation. "I thought you said _this_ guy was your dad?" He asked, crinkling his face in confusion, as he pointed to Ian.

Colby and Lauraine shared an amused glance and chuckle before Colby answered the younger man's question. "Biologically speaking, yes, Ian is Lauraine's father." Colby began, by way of explanation, draping an arm around Lauraine's shoulders. "For the sake of avoiding any confusion, you can call me her step-dad."

With realization spreading across his countenance, Nick replied "Ohhh…okay, I get it, now." He nodded, full of cocky comprehension. "You married her mom."

The rest of the group just shook their heads, in amusement, as they took in the sheepish looks exchange by Lauraine, Colby, and Ian. "Not…exactly…" Ian replied, choosing his words, carefully, with an amused grin.

"But, I mean…You're not wrong." Lauraine replied, shrugging lightly, with a wickedly impish grin. "…Technically speaking…" She added, with a knowing twinkle in her eyes as Ian moved to stand on the other side of Colby, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"I married Ian." Colby offered, with a grin to match that of his husband and step-daughter.

"Ohhh…"Nick replied, throwing his head back, as he began to understand. "I get it! That's totally cool!" He added, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "No judgement, here!" But, then, another question crept into his mind. "Wait a minute…How am I 'not wrong'?" The young NCIS agent asked, curiously.

Lauraine just laughed before finally taking mercy on her poor, befuddled, colleague. "I'm the product of a male pregnancy, Nick." She replied, bluntly.

"Wait." Nick began, carefully. "Is that a thing?" He asked, in shock.

Lauraine, Colby and Ian all shared a laugh at the befuddled agent's stunned question. However, Tim and Ellie were both busy studying the look on Gibbs's face at the revelation that Colby and Ian were married. They couldn't help but notice how he looked like he'd taken a sucker punch to the gut. They ached in sympathy as the man looked utterly broken and destroyed. While they didn't know why he looked that way, they suspected that it had something to do with his mysterious history with the FBI agent/sniper instructor.

"We can talk, more, about my conception and birth, later." Lauraine finished. Only then, did Tim and Ellie realize that they had missed the majority of the previous conversation. "Right now, we need to find Buck Winters and put him back where he belongs." Shaking their heads clear, Tim and Ellie both knew that Lauraine was right. They needed to focus on the case.

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house | That don't bother me | I can take a few tears now and then | And just let them out \ I'm not afraid to cry | Every once in a while | Even though goin' on with you gone | Still upsets me | There are days every now and again | I pretend I'm okay | But, that is not what gets me_

_What hurts the most is being so close | And havin' so much to say | And watchin' you walk away | And, never knowing what could have been | And, not seein' that lovin' you | Is what I was trying to do_

* * *

Gibbs couldn't even think the moment he'd heard that Ian had married. Of course, logically, it made sense. Gibbs had walked away from any shot he may have with Ian, decades ago. He could hardly blame the man for moving on. After all, hadn't Gibbs done the same thing? Sure, when he and Ian first slept together, he'd still been married to Shannon. But, really, it hadn't been all _that_ long after that happened that he'd lost her and Kelly. After he'd finished grieving for them, he'd moved on and married again. He could have looked Ian up … Reconnected with the younger sniper … Hell, maybe even had another shot with him. But, he hadn't. He simply moved on and married Diane. The comparison between Ian and Diane was enough to make even a seasoned Marine, like Gibbs, shudder.

* * *

"Escaped convicts are FBI jurisdiction!" Fornell insisted, despite the exasperated eye rolls from the various member of the NCIS team.

"Look, Fornell is right." Don concurred. "We caught this guy and put him away once, we can do it, again."

"Just let us handle it." David piled on.

"Yeah, because that clearly worked so well the last time!" Bishop countered, with an exasperated eye roll.

"Look, I know you guys have already taken Buck Winters down, once, before." Lauraine interjected, holding her hands out, as she tried to play the part of the diplomatic peace-keeper. "But, with all due respect, the dead Marine in that TransAm puts this on our desk." She reasoned. Colby and Ian couldn't help feeling a sense of pride in her even if she was on the other side of the argument.

However, despite her best efforts, the two teams continued to quarrel over jurisdiction and who would take lead on the investigation. "Besides, this guy is threatening one of our own." Nick interjected, gesturing toward Lauraine. "You FBI guys don't seriously expect us to just sit around here and do nothing."

"We can handle Buck Winters." Colby assured the younger agent, not liking the way Torres looked at his step-daughter.

"It's not _about_ whether you can handle him or not." McGee argued. "This guy killed a Marine! That makes it NCIS's business!"

"Undoubtedly his plan to draw Lauraine out so he could target her." Fornell fired back. And, truth be told, Lauraine would be lying if she said she hadn't already considered that possibility. But, that wouldn't stop her dads and it sure as hell wasn't going to stop her.

"Look, I understand where you're coming from, Agent Fornell." Lauraine countered, respectfully. "And, you have a point. It could very well be a trap intended to lure me out. But, I'll be damned if I'll let some punk scare me outta doing my job!" Ian couldn't deny the sense of pride he felt at the sight of his daughter's fearless nature. "That Marine's family deserves answers and they deserve to see her killer brought to justice."

"Nobody's arguing with you on that, Laur." Don argued, holding his ground. "But, we will get those answers for them. We will take Winters down."

"Yeah. I'm sure NCIS can handle the protection detail." David added.

"I'm a big girl, David." Lauraine snorted. "I don't need a protection deal. What I need is to get to work."

* * *

The ensuing argument all around him continued to escalate until a whir of unintelligible chatter broke Gibbs out of his own head. Standing from his seat, he slammed his open palm down on the surface of his desk as he let out a piercing whistle. It was a gesture that clearly had the desired effect as the agents around him all jumped and covered their ears at the sound. Finally, the chatter had died away and he could actually hear himself think. "Fornell and Eppes may have a point about escaped convicts being FBI jurisdiction." The NCIS team leader conceded, gruffly. Fornell seemed stunned to hear his old friend actually agree with him. Don, for his part, just seemed smug, with his arms folded over his chest. "But, Lauraine is right, too." Gibbs added, looking to his daughter. "That dead Marine is our jurisdiction. More to the point, Torres is right, too." He continued on, glaring at the FBI agents in a manner that almost dared them to challenge him. "I don't know about all of you at the FBI … But, here, at NCIS … We don't just sit around and wait with our thumbs up our asses when one of our own is threatened."

"Agreed." Both teams looked up at the new voice that had spoken. Leon Vance, Director of NCIS, spoke from his perch at the top of the stairs leading up to his office. "Everything Agent Gibbs just said is all true." He added, before pointing to a few individual agents. "Agents Edgerton - and I do mean both of you - Eppes, Fornell and Gibbs … My office, please." Without another word, the Director turned to return to his office. The aforementioned agents all turned to follow the Director.

* * *


End file.
